Nott Noir's Underworld!
Welcome to Nott Noir's list of created tributes! All of my tributes will be located here because to be honest if I end up making more than like 10 of them I would never be able to remember them all... This is my list of created tributes. The First Tributes: Grillby's Bar and Grill These are the first tributes I've made. Since I'm still super new here, this list is ongoing! Trinity 'Trin' Toriel Disclaimer: Trinity was made for The Despondence Games so her story may not match up with all of Panem's history. She was also the first tribute I ever made. Link to Page:http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Trinity_%27Trin%27_Toriel Lights Poxleitner Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Lights_Poxleitner Mystify Meminisse Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mystify_Meminisse Aimee Alexandria Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Aimee_Alexandria Sky Frostwind Sky and Elvira are siblings, yet did not know of each other's existence until the games. They're backstories change if only one of them is in the games. Name: Sky Frostwind Gender: Female District: 8 Age: 17 Weapon: Whip, Bow and Arrows Appearance: Sky has Aqua eyes and dirty blonde, almost orange hair. She wears a small amount of lipstick and has tanner skin then her sister. She has soft features and a sweet face. Strengths/skills: Pain Tolerance, Aim, Fast Runner Weakness(es): Weak, Can't Swim, Loneliness Personality: Sky is a sweet girl who was always surrounded by friends in her years. Her family loved her and cared for her, and despite her having to work a lot, she still remained hopeful for a good future. Backstory/History: Sky grew up in the industrial urban place of District 8 where from a young age she was a factory worker. This would naturally depress people, long shifts doing menial tasks like factory work, but not Sky. In fact, nothing really ever got to Sky. She was a happy little girl. She would go to school then go to the factory every day, like clockwork. She enjoyed school though, and her favorite teacher taught her a lot about the outside world that she never really got to see. Every day, Her and Miss Tyler would walk from school to the factory where they both worked. She would tell her about life when she was a kid, before kids were forced to work in the factories. Sky was always intrigued about the past, which is why History was her favorite subject. She often wished she lived in a time when there was no games, no death, no evil. She was a hopeful young girl, and dangerous thinking like that can lead to someone getting in trouble. While she never spoke aloud, her cheerful demeanor always angered the other kids, leading to horrible things happening to her, like suddenly being beaten down by a peacekeeper for no good reason. These things lead to bring Sky down a little bit, as she began to hate her life in District 8. She would never admit that though, she would never admit sadness or despair. That just wasn't who she was. Some people say her Reaping was rigged by some high school punks'', but one thing about it shocked the nation. There stood a completely different girl whom looked exactly like her, named Elvira.'' Interview Angle: Sky will use her cheerful demeanor to enthrall the capital. Bloodbath Strategy: Sky will try her best to get supplies as safely as possible. Games Strategy: Sky will stick with her alliance. Token: A blue gel pen.. She wrote stories of a better time with it. Height: 5'5 Fears: Loneliness Alliance: Anti-Careers Elvira Frostwind Sky and Elvira are siblings, yet did not know of each other's existence until the games. They're backstories change if only one of them is in the games. Italics are the content not present when they are alone. Name: Elvira Frostwind Gender: Female District: 8 Age: 17 Weapon: Dagger, Whip Appearance: Elvira is ravishingly beautiful, She wears plenty of makeup and seems to be dressed as if she is from the capital, sporting many pieces of gold on her. She has fair skin. Strengths/skills: Stealth, Strength, Seduction Weakness(es): Unsocial, Untrustworthy, Can't Swim Personality: Elvira is a pretty cynical person, although her love for someone is what brings her strength. She is brutal and intelligent, and her deduction skills and amazing. Backstory/History: Elvira never knew her parents, all she knew was Jared. Jared was a man she remembered from age 10 up until her reaping. She didn't have any memories before that, other than dark rooms and bumpy roads, the chatter of other girls being raised in silence. Eventually though, there was only Jared. She didn't know much about the Slave Trade in the Capital, other than the fact that she was in it. At age 12, Elvira was sold to a Capital Man named Jared, after a long journey, she found herself in 8 on the doorstep of a man she had never met. Her life changed forever that day. Jared was about 22, a Prince of sorts to a rich capital man. He never was much for Capital people, so he chose to move to 8 where he lived alone after his mother died. Elvira was fearful at first, and didn't talk for 10 days straight. But Jared was kind to her, Jared showered her with gifts and love. For the first time in her life, Elvira had someone. Elvira and Jared's relationship grew into love, and Elvira was pregnant at 16. Her life was perfect, She had a man who loved her, a bun in the oven, and anything she could ever ask for. Her body couldn't take it though. She couldn't live knowing she disappointed Jared, knowing she had a Miscarriage. She spiraled into depression, the only thing being able to calm her nerves was to physically take them out on something else. Jared bought her a training room and for hours a day she would slash and whip angrily at things. She began to get good, and eventually, she practiced on real men, unbeknownst to Jared. She would go out at night, Seduct a man into bringing her home, then murdering him. She did this a total of 3 times, the amount of months she had the baby with her before it happened. Jared saw what was happening to her, and attempted to help. Elvira became a different person, but she still loved Jared. Their love was unrivaled, and when she was reaped at age 17, The first thing she thought of was "What will Jared do without me...." The second thing she thought of, was who the girl was standing next to her that looked exactly like her. Was she looking in a mirror? Interview Angle: Elvira will use the seduction tactics she has mastered. Bloodbath Strategy: Elvira will not risk her life for supplies unless it seems like a necessary precaution. Games Strategy: Elvira will stick with her alliance until they become a burden, then work alone, Silently killing people until she wins and returns to Jared. Token: Her engagement ring. Height: 5'5 Fears: Losing Jared Alliance: Anti-Careers Brass Titanium Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Brass_Titanium Evie Haywood Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Evie_Haywood Mai Waifu Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mai_Waifu Shayleigh Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Shayleigh Sakyu Basu Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sakyu_Basu Inkyu Basu Link to Page: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Inkyu_Basu Luna Rose Link to Page:http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_RoseCategory:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous